What Happened, Miley?
by alexisgal
Summary: I am Miley in the story telling how Amber and Ashely turned mean.
1. What happened, Miley?

Story Characters/Real Life People: 

Miley: Me, Madison (AWW! Okay, Jeanette really should be Miley. She has brown hair. I should be Lilly. I have blonde hair. But I wanna be Hannah Montana! I have brown highlights….but my hair only goes to my shoulders….)

Ashley: Jeanette (like I said, she should be Miley, but Jeanette's the mean one, and Caucasian like Ashley)

Amber: Cristal (Cristal never pays attention in class and yells at Jenny, a lot.)

Miley: Chelsea (Chelsea sort of looks like Miley, but she doesn't, and she's tan, really tan, and you get the picture)

Sarah: Jessica (okay, Jessica does have brown hair but also braces. And no glasses. So get over it. P)

Oliver: Jeanette's next-door neighbor (What is his name? Is it Jake, or Thomas, or what? I forgot….)

Dandruff Danny: Tre Vaughn (Okay, Tre Vaughn wasn't in the story until Monday, and the story takes place – at least the first few chapters – on Friday. So he kinda WAS in the story. Huh.)

Rico: Naaman (Naaman really shouldn't be Rico, he can barely talk, as he's three. But I thought Rico should be in the story.)

Grandma Truscott: Jan (Jan is Jeanette's grandma, so I added her.)

HERE'S THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chappie Two

"Miley, come here!" I turned to Ashley calling my name. "Hey, you're invited to my birthday party!" I looked at the envelope slammed into my hands. There was a blue pen marking that said "Can spend the nite!" The dot on the exclamation point was a heart and Ashley has spelling problems.

Reading the card, I found out it was Sleeping Beauty. "Come on Ashley!" I said, "You're turning ten! What's with the princess?" (I'll explain later about the age.) Ashley frowned. "It's actually Rainbow Bright." I looked at her even more. Rainbow Bright, if you don't know, was a kid's toy. They were dolls dressed in a certain color of the rainbow and their hair was the same color. Pretty boring, huh?

I sighed. My dad was getting ready to leave as he walked me to school. He kissed me on the cheek and said, "Bye Ash!" (He really said Bye Netta! It's Jeanette's nickname.) "Well Miley," Said Ashley, "We've got a lot of work to do! See how the time is crossed out?" I looked and sure enough, it was crossed out.

Another number replaced it. "Well, you get to come early to help set up. Only Rico will be there before you!" I laughed. Rico was her brother. He was kind of bossy. (By the way, I was checking out chappie one and I noticed I said both Chelsea and me were Miley. Chelsea is actually Lilly and she doesn't look like it. Another goof: I meant to put Nana Truscott, not Grandma Truscott. And Chelsea's not really at our school, but it would make more sense.)

"Too bad Lilly, Sarah, Amber, and Dandruff Danny can't be there." We burst out laughing. As if Ashley would invite Dandruff Danny to her birthday!

"Man, I hope I get a Cabbage Patch Kids doll!" Yelled Ashley as we walked to the line, Mrs. Kunkle's (actually, her name is Mrs. Ellerd). Mrs. Kunkle glared at us. "Ashley Dewitt, Miley Stewart, detention!" "What?!" I yelled. "We're only ten seconds late!" "Well, tardiness isn't accepted in my class." 

All of a sudden, I looked up and saw Nana Truscott running, followed by Rico. "Here Lilly. You forgot your lunch." "Thanks, Nana." She took her lunch and turned to her Nana again. "Babysitting Rico?" She asked. "Yes," She said and told Ashley, "Give this twenty to your mom." I knew Ashley; she wasn't giving the twenty to her mom.

"Ashley," I breathed deeply, "You really should give the money to your mom." "Yes," She said, "And I really shouldn't have Mr. Obvious as my friend." (Mr. Obvious is on a radio show called the Bob and Tom Show.)

Did she just call me Mr. Obvious? I knew my mom listened to Bob and Tom, but please, that was mean.


	3. Sorry Letter

Dear readers of my pathetic excuses of stories:

This is alexisgal talking. I know I haven't updated in—well, let's see, a year now (my most recent update being Miley's Journey of Life and More Life), and I have an explanation to that:

I am quitting FanFiction.

No, no, I'm not quitting altogether. But all my stories were never any good, no matter how hard I tried. I was young and new to FanFiction and writing altogether. I had never written anything except my diary, and half of the things in my diary I wanted to throw away or burn.

Instead of quitting altogether, which I can't do, considering I love to write and need to post stories somewhere, I have made a new FanFiction account, which is called TohruROX2221. Depending on reviews, I might rewrite and transfer some of my better stories from alexisgal over to TohruROX2221 so that you may read them, and ultimately get updates. But I can't continue to write stories that weren't good to begin with. It's just in my heart to do so. I have already transferred a story without realizing it to TohruROX2221, and that would be Miley's Journey of Life and More Life, now published under the title So, Miley. This is a much better version, I'm not getting flames, the only story to receive flames also had the good points in the reviews in question.

So, I am sorry to say I will not be continuing alexisgal, not when so many people hate the stories. But I couldn't write then!!! I can't try to make them good now; people will notice the drastic incline in improvement.

However, to see my other works go to TohruROX2221 here on FanFiction, or, you may go to FictionPress and read my stories under the penname Madison52431. I just want to let you know that I am no longer writing my stories here.

I will for a fact, however, continue Zoey Goes To Hogwarts, as that is the one fic I am actually proud of in this account. However, there were rough patches, which I will be glad to work out. I just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry to anyone I may have upset. I beg you not to be too upset (that is, if you ARE upset). There are other authors on FanFiction, and I am still continuing on despite all of the junk I've written.

I'm sorry I have wasted your time.

Signing off for the last time,  
Formerly known as alexisgal


End file.
